


Together

by Lotus_Blue



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the 2015 Starmen.net SummerBound Fanfest. One summer's eve, girl met boy, and began a relationship that would led them on the adventure of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

It was a warm summer’s eve down in Peaceful Rest Valley; the light of the moon dancing upon the river’s surface. The weather could only at best be described as muggy, and there was not but a cloud in the sky, showing off a beautiful display of stars above.

Along the riverbank, a girl, not yet past her early teens, sat, dangling her feet in the river’s cooling waters. Her companion had hurried off somewhere earlier, so she had been left alone with her thoughts.

Even if her first arrival here this week had been… less than pleasant, she’d remembered this place from her childhood. She often ran about here, chasing the butterflies, her mother softly calling out to her:  _“Paula, no persigas las mariposas”_. Curious, she’d sneak up on one of them, rested on the rocks, wings glittering in the sun. As soon as she’d try to grab it, it fluttered back up into the sky, only barely getting to graze the wings with her fingertips. Somehow, as she touched it, she’d feel a strange sort of energy pulse throughout her body; as if once again full of life. A swath of fireflies blew past her in a glowing trail of light. One landed in her lap, crawling around a bit, and then left to join its compatriots as she watched.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see her new friend, carrying a couple of items of food in his arms.

“Here you go, Paula!” he rested the collection in between them. “Sorry it’s not more of a feast.”

“It’s… fine, Ness,” she replied, retrieving a small bag of peanuts from the pile, as he slipped off his shoes and sat by her side. He grabbed a small bit of the beef jerky, and for a while, the two just sat in silence, eating their snacks from the pile.

Eventually, Paula broke the silence by saying: “I used to come here when I was younger.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Me, mom, dad, it was our favourite picnic spot. Lot of these butterflies here.”

As she said that, one hovered its way towards them.

“Like that?”

Paula giggled in response, and let it glide it into her hands. The butterfly sparkled in her palm, feeling its power flow through her, and then fly away.

“Like that.”

Ness stared at her in amazement.

“I saw those things on the way here. When I-”

“Yeah, me too. When I touch them, I feel-”

“Like I’m alive again.”

“Yeah.”

They just sat there, smiling at each other. A cool breeze whipped around her shoulders.

“I guess dad’s been worried about me,” she stared back at the river. “He’s probably running about the town looking for me.”

“Is your dad kinda-?”

“Yeah. He’s kinda overprotective. I hope he’s not mad you’re taking me out on this adventure.”

Ness stopped. The smile fell from his face, forlorn.

“Mom…” he whispered.

“Huh?” she asked, confused as to why her comment had made him suddenly upset. “What do you mean?”

“She’s probably… oh…” he began.

He sighed, and stretched himself out on the riverbank.

“Ness?” she said, concerned.  
  
He didn’t respond.

“What’s wrong? Ness?”

She looked at his face, eyes brimmed with sadness, and his mouth slightly open.

Paula thought to herself, trying to think of a way to cheer him up.  
  
“Ness,” she went to lay by his side, “if you want, our preschool has a telephone, so you could call her if you want.”

He turned to face her.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling.

“You can talk to her if you’re missing her. And we’ll talk to my dad together too, right? I hope he’ll think I’ll be safe with you.”

“You sure he’s not gonna flip?”

Paula nudged into his arm.

“Hey! I was just kidding!” he exclaimed.

She laughed at him, covering her hand in front of her mouth.

“We’re in this together, aren’t we?” extending her hand out on the grass.

He took her hand in his.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Princess_Peachel of Starmen.net for help with the Spanish in this fic.


End file.
